


death is an illusion and sanity is a social construct

by DanganronpaFan0519



Series: His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Assassin Isogai Yuuma, Fake Character Death, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Just three swears, Like Really Badly, Maehara Hiroto Needs A Hug, Maehara Hiroto Suffers: the fic, Maehara Hiroto-Centric, Shiota Nagisa Is A Good Friend, Shiota Nagisa Tries His Best, Spoilers for S2E7-E8 Reaper Time, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhappy Ending, rip maehara's trust, some swearing but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: Maehara felt horrible, hurt,betrayed. He never cared for someone so much until he methim. And to find out he hurts people almost on a daily basis and his classmates are his next victimshurt so much.He wished everything was fake and a lie. He’ll never trust anyone ever again.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Maehara Hiroto & Nakamura Rio, Maehara Hiroto & Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto & Trust Issues
Series: His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	death is an illusion and sanity is a social construct

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA hi so i tried my best to write this with the least fluff as possible and i think i did well? anyways, i really like this fic and i hope you guys do too!
> 
> please comment your thoughts and kudos this fic :D
> 
> now onto the fic!

It’s been five years since the Isogai family got killed. Five years since they found the bodies of everyone except Yuuma Isogai. The officers say that he’s dead but Maehara wishes that he’s alive. Well... today is a lucky day!

The E Class students were informed that they would get another transfer student. Some of them speculated that the student would be another student assassin like Ritsu and Itona while others hoped that it was just a normal student. Maehara was one of the latter, he wanted a break from people wanting to kill Korosensei without thinking about his classmates’ safety.

The door opens and the class quiets down.

"Alright class! I know that you all heard about the new student so I won’t speak much of it! Now you may come in!" Korosensei said.

Everyone looked at the door when a boy with brown hair and pale gold eyes walked in. 

"Uh.. Hi everyone! My name is Yuuma Isogai! It's a pleasure to meet you all! I hope to be great friends with you!" Isogai smiled.

Maehara looked at the new student with wide eyes. He wanted to scream. _His friend is fucking alive._

"Isogai, your seat is between Okano and Kurahashi!" Korosensei points to the empty seat.

Now, Maehara’s urge to scream is starting to get bigger. His friend is sitting _near him_ and he can't look at him for too long because his supposed dead friend might think he’s weird and he doesn’t want that. 

Wait- Does he remember him? That would make it weirder..

Maehara sighs, hoping class would be faster. He wants to talk to his friend (Is he his friend anymore? They haven’t talked to each other in five whole years..) again and cry and hug and-

"Hey.. Are you okay? I noticed you were spacing out for most of the class."

Maehara looked around and noticed it was lunchtime and everyone was gone except... Yuuma Isogai.

"Uh.. Hi Yuu- ..Isogai? I’m.. alright."

Isogai chuckled and shook his head. "Hey Hiro.. You don't have to call me by my last name! I would never forget someone great like you!"

"Me? Great? I think you’re thinking of the wrong guy!" Especially after he went missing for five years, Hiroto Maehara became someone who fears being too close to someone, fearing that he would lose them. He doesn’t think he could become the person he used to be ever again. "But… I’m glad you still remember me, Yuuma.." He smiles, a real and genuine smile, something he hasn’t done in years.

"Yeah.. So… How have you been in the last few years..?" Isogai smiled, not the smile he used to have but… it’s still a happy smile.

The two continued talking and Maehara never felt this happy for a long time. He wishes that he'll be that he would be happy for a long time but that wish was never granted.

\-------------------

It has been a week since Isogai became an E Class student.

Maehara walked to his house. Isogai moved to another house so they aren’t neighbors anymore, which makes sense, considering the fact that his old one… burned down. He sighed, he missed Isogai a lot, he missed all the walks and talks they had when going to school and going back home. The only time they interacted was group activities, school breaks and walking down the mountain together. It barely looks like they were even friends at all! He sighed again.

"Hey… Maehara.."

Maehara stopped walking and looked at the person who called out his name, Nagisa Shiota. "Yeah, Nagisa?"

"I think this is important for you to know… It’s about Isogai..." Nagisa said with worry.

"Oh? What about him?" Maehara tilts his head in confusion.

"Well… He seems to be using a mask… His smiles and kindness seem fake… And his assassination skills are quite good for a beginner.. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be friends with him at all but…. Be careful… I don’t want a classmate of mine to be hurt.." Nagisa said.

"I’ll… keep that in mind..." Maehara said before they part ways.

Maehara continued walking to his home, feeling more and more sad, hurt, betrayed. He trusted Isogai, he _cared_ for him. (He always had, he always cared for _his gaze, his smile, his-_ )

Maehara decided to run to his house, so no one would see him cry, so no one would see him hurt and betrayed.

He opened the door and ran into his room, ignoring his sisters’ worried cries. He locked the door and fell to the ground, curled into a ball and sobbed loudly.

He wished Nagisa’s words were not true. He wished that Isogai had been the Isogai he knew. But the world hates him so much.

\-------------------

Maehara looked at the Reaper warily as Terasaka tells him that he doesn’t care about Bitch-sensei and that he could defeat him, and noticed that he was making eye contact with someone else, that someone is one Yuuma Isogai, who had an unusual emotionless face.

"A bold assessment but entirely wrong, the woman means more to you than you know. In fact, I suspect that if you let her die, you’d be beside yourselves. And to your second point, no human being is capable of taking down the Reaper." The Reaper said to Terasaka, then he flew the flowers into the air and petals fell. "Conversely, human beings are the Reaper’s preferred prey."

Maehara and everyone else covers themselves to block the petals from getting to their faces. Once the petals were all on the ground, they noticed that the Reaper was gone and all that was left was a map with a red x on a location.

Isogai picked up the map, checked the back and read the note. "Come to the location shown on the map. Arrive as a group at 6 p.m. and tell no one."

Maehara tuned out what the others were saying and took note that Isogai and Reaper could possibly know each other and work together. He also took note that unfortunately, Isogai clearly had a mask on and that emotionless face could possibly be his.. true.. self..

He didn’t like to think about that at all, he almost wished that Nagisa never told him but that would just lead to more sadness and pain. He really wished this was just a dream and that he could wake up soon but the more and more time goes by, the more he knows that thinking that is useless. He doesn’t want to interact with anyone, _especially the possible traitor that used to be his friend._

"Hey.. Hiro?"

Maehara made a small yelp in surprise and looked at the direction of the voice and saw… _Isogai_ , the last person he wanted to talk to right now. 

"Yeah..? What do you want?" He said, wincing at how harsh he sounded.

Isogai raised an eyebrow but looked like he decided to disregard it. "Are you okay..? You seem to space out more and more each day and it’s starting to worry me.

Shut up… stop lying already! Is what Maehara wanted to say but he doesn’t. 

"I’m just.. a bit stressed, that’s all! Y’know with the whole assassination stuff along with school..." He lied.

Isogai doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t say anything about it.

He really wished Isogai didn’t talk to him at all.

\-------------------

The class has recently escaped the Reaper’s prison cell and were walking through a large tunnel.

"Okay… Moment of truth is upon us." Isogai said.

Maehara had been watching Isogai like a hawk, ready to stop him if he did anything to his classmates.

Then the Reaper’s voice came through a speaker. "Hello? E Class? Can you hear me?" 

The class stopped walking and he continued, "Nice work! Honestly, I’m happy you escaped! It’ll be a good warm up for the real game! I expect great things."

Maehara didn’t bother to look around and instead continued to look at Isogai, who didn’t seem cautious at all.

"I knew it, it’s a game to him." He heard Hayami say. 

Then Isogai spoke up. "We’ll intercept him here. Whichever way he decides to come from, we still have him outnumbered so stay alert."

Hara asked Ritsu for back up, instead they found out Ritsu had been hacked.

Then, footsteps were heard. 

Maehara looked at Isogai and saw a small smirk on his face, which confirms the fact that he _does_ work with Reaper and _that he should tackle him and pin him down so he wouldn’t hurt anyone but there’s no way you would do that, you could never hurt your friend._

Maehara shook his head and reminded himself that Isogai is an enemy, a traitor, he’s going to hurt them but he can’t, _he’s too attached, he cares about him too much, he’s going to get his classmates hurt and it’s his fault._

He looked at the Reaper, only to find out that he is a shadowy silhouette. 

Muramatsu and Yoshida ran towards the Reaper but got knocked out and there is only one thing in Maehara’s mind, _it’s impossible to beat the Reaper._

Of course it is, the Reaper had Isogai, one of the best knife wielders, on his side and he is the best assassin in the world.

Maehara’s mind is screaming at him to run, warn the Bitch-sensei rescue team but he couldn’t, he was paralysed in fear. He couldn’t do anything and it’s _his fault_ for not doing anything to protect his classmates.

The Reaper proceeded to punch Kimura into the wall and Maehara knew he had to do something now or else everything would go into shit.

He looked at Isogai, who looked at him, confused.

"I’m so sorry, Isogai… but it has to be done." He said and made everyone look at him with a confused look.

He proceeded to pin Isogai against the wall, making sure he won’t be able to do harm.

"What the hell, Hiroto?!" Isogai yelled, his kind mask breaking apart.

"Shut up! Don’t call me that you traitor! You… You’re working with the Reaper this whole fucking time!" Maehara couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

Isogai’s face darkened then he started to grin and cackle. "Oh, well aren’t you a smart one? But it’s no use trying to stop us, you’re too weak to do anything to us. It’s game over for you."

Isogai used his legs to kick Maehara in the stomach, making him release his hands from him. He kicked him one last time and he flew to the other side of the wall, rendering the orange-brown haired student unconscious.

Isogai was right, he _is_ weak. Maehara really wished he was strong enough to protect his classmates.

\-------------------

Maehara woke up and looked around, he was back in a prison cell with his classmates and his hands were tied together.

"Hey Maehara, glad to see you awake. You okay? You look like shit." Nakamura said, worried.

"Yeah, that happens when you suspect that your friend is evil and your suspicions are correct and you get kicked in the stomach.." He said, still sad.

"Yeah.. Betrayal really hurts, huh? Bitch-sensei also betrayed us." She said.

"Oh.. Her too.." He sighed.

"Yeah.." She also sighed.

A few minutes passed, all the E Class students were fully awake and Bitch-sensei and the Reaper came in front of the cage along with Isogai, who was there from the start.

Maehara couldn’t keep his eyes off Isogai, noticing that he didn’t show emotion, that he was staring at the cage with cold, distant eyes. He would sometimes make eye contact with him but his emotions never showed.

Maehara tuned out most of the words spoken and only heard that Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei were there to save them, which gave him some hope but that hope cracked when he saw Korosensei falling into the cage.

Maehara’s hope is not the only thing that cracked, his trust too has cracked but it has been breaking apart for a while now, ever since Nagisa told him his suspicions.

Maehara felt horrible, hurt and _betrayed_. He never cared for someone so much until he met Isogai. And to find out he hurts people almost on a daily basis and his classmates are his next victims _hurt so much_. 

He wished everything was fake and a lie. He’ll never trust anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> well poor maehara haha
> 
> this fic has some elements of a story idea i had shared to a friend of mine hahah like its an interesting concept like he's poor and what if he's like desperate for money and went to assassination as a last resort lol or like, in this fic, his fam died and reaper found him or somethin
> 
> anyways i really do be making my favorite characters suffer tho
> 
> HAHA ANYWAYS i wanna tell u guys about my like weird thing i think about is Ren Sakakibara and Yuuma Isogai as cousins. like ik theres like no proof but like, its a cool idea


End file.
